Happy End
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Ecoute-moi, Dean : il t'apprécie. T'apprécie. En italique." Dean le fixa quelques secondes. "...Mon grand, tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas tapé la tête trop fort, lors de notre dernière chasse?" La vie de Sam est dure. - Destiel, spoils saison 5.


**Titre : **Happy End.

**Auteur : **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, etc.

**Couple : **Destiel. :)

**Note 1 **: Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2014, 1er round. Un jour, il faudrait que je me pose et prenne le temps d'écrire un vrai texte, long. Surtout que ces deux-là semblent plus que jamais s'être faits une place dans mon coeur. :') Ma foi... En attendant, il y a les marathons. Le prompt était : "Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'en pense".

**Note 2 : **Se déroule durant la saison 5, si chère à mon coeur. Je suis le canon au début, alors c'est un peu angsty. Cela se calme après. :') Oh, et aussi : je ne me souviens pas exactement si Sam était présent quand Dean a donné son amulette à Cas. Faites comme si il n'était pas au courant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**.Happy End.**

Cela avait commencé par de tout petits riens. Les anges étaient donc des ordures, et Sam avait dû ravaler sa déception. Mais, Castiel... Il y avait quelque chose, chez Castiel. Il avait une façon d'observer Dean qui était particulière. Sam pensait que c'était peut-être la curiosité du scientifique qui le poussait à agir ainsi, celle qui le fait observer à la loupe le comportement d'insectes à ses pieds. Mais quelque chose était différent.

Les anges étaient impitoyables. Cependant, il y avait une certaine douceur, chez Castiel, quand il observait Dean. Et une curiosité éhontée.

"Tu délires", lui avait répondu Dean quand Sam lui avait fait part de ses observations. Cassant, net, aucune hésitation.

Ok. Ce n'était peut-être que de la curiosité, alors.

xxx

"Cas est mort", lui avoua Dean après que le dernier sceau fut brisé.

"Mort?"

Dean semblait choqué. Par la renaissance de Lucifer, certainement, mais pas que. Il semblait y avoir un poids de plus sur ses épaules.

Il évita son regard quelques secondes puis le croisa finalement, hanté :

"Il m'a aidé, et il est mort."

Castiel s'était donc rebellé. Rebellé contre le Paradis et ses supérieurs, pour pouvoir leur venir en aide. Pour pouvoir assister _Dean_.

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

"Dean-"

Mais Dean le coupa net, son regard noir :

"Ne dis rien."

Et effectivement, il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

xxx

Sauf que Cas ressuscita, par on-ne-savait-quel miracle.

Enfin, Dean persistait à être sceptique, mais pour Sam...

"C'est dieu qui t'a ramené."

Castiel lui sourit, légèrement, et c'était agréable; Sam avait parfois l'impression que l'ange ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Cette histoire de sang-de-démon et de destiné-à-être-le-réceptacle-de-Lucifer, certainement.

Dean renifla, moqueur.

"Tu parles."

Mais Cas, en se tournant vers lui, avait un regard indulgent. Dean était le pire des blasphémateurs, et Castiel semblait tout lui pardonner.

Il plissa légèrement les sourcils, quand même.

"Dean."

Dean se tourna vers l'ange. Et, finalement, il lui sourit, la joie de le retrouver écrite dans chaque ligne de son visage.

"Je sais..."

Sam ne dit rien.

Il les observa, simplement.

xxx

Un jour, Sam remarqua que Dean ne portait plus son pendentif.

"Je l'ai donné à Cas."

"QUOI?!"

Dean se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules.

Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à apaiser Sam, il soupira :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Il a dit que ce truc pouvait permettre de retrouver dieu; qu'en Sa présence, il devenait chaud ou je ne sais quoi."

Sam arqua un sourcil.

"Et tu y crois?"

Dean haussa de nouveau les épaules.

"Pas une seconde. Mais, c'est son _père_, Sammy."

Sam étudia son frère; il se demanda s'il se rendait compte de la détresse qui s'affichait sur son visage.

"Son père a _disparu_, c'est normal qu'il le cherche. Et, j'adore cette amulette, ok? Mais je lui dois bien ça."

Dean lui tourna le dos.

"J'espère qu'il trouvera quelque chose", murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Sam n'était pas sûr qu'il était censé entendre cette dernière phrase.

xxx

Voilà, ils avaient réussi à avoir des nouvelles de dieu.

Et dieu les avait clairement envoyés balader.

Castiel venait de disparaître, dévasté.

Dean resta planté là, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où se trouvait l'ange quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Dean..."

Dean se tourna vers Sam; Sam le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas deviner les larmes qu'il ravalait.

Dean sourit, tremblant.

"Foutus pères irresponsables..."

Sam ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

xxx

"Tu sais, il est en train de perdre ses pouvoirs..."

Sam se tourna vers son frère, le trouvant plongé dans ses pensées.

Dean murmura :

"A cause de moi."

"Dean, arrête."

Dean lui sourit. Un sourire aussi large que faux.

"Il est loin du Paradis, alors voilà : il est en train de perdre son jus."

"Oui. Parce qu'il l'a voulu."

"Il a dit qu'il l'avait fait pour moi."

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent.

Dean souriait toujours, yeux verts douloureusement plissés.

"Pourquoi essaie-t-il toujours de me sauver? S'il continue, il va tout perdre."

Sam avala difficilement. Il savait que Zachariah, le chef des anges, avait montré un avenir possible à son frère, les impliquant tous les trois, Dean, lui et Castiel. Mais Dean avait raconté très peu de choses de son périple là-bas; seulement qu'il ferait tout pour que cela ne se passe pas ainsi.

"Dean, en 2014, quand tu as été envoyé dans le futur... Est-ce que Castiel-"

Dean lui jeta un regard furieux, et Sam s'interrompit.

"Ne demande pas, Sam."

Sam ne dit rien.

Au repas ce soir-là, Dean créa l'animation dans l'hôtel, racontant des bêtises et se ridiculisant à qui mieux-mieux; il n'était même pas si saoul que cela, mais il suffisait qu'il croise le regard de Castiel pour sortir une nouvelle blague, pour une fois totalement aveugle à l'effet qu'il avait sur la serveuse entièrement sous son charme.

Et Castiel ne le quittait pas des yeux. Sam était persuadé qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que racontait Dean, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger; il le fixait, intense comme il l'était toujours, et Sam repensa à la première idée qu'il s'était faite de lui, ce scientifique qui observait des insectes à travers sa loupe.

Sam écarta définitivement cette comparaison.

La serveuse soupira à l'une des mimiques de Dean, lèvres plissées, que Sam aurait trouvée adorable s'il n'avait pas été son frère.

Castiel sourit doucement, yeux brillants et attendris.

La serveuse n'était pas la seule à être sous le charme de Dean.

xxx

A partir de là, Sam essaya de glisser des indices, de-ci, de-là, pour mettre son frère sur la bonne voie. Après tout, Dean n'était pas le plus malin pour déchiffrer les sentiments des gens, et encore moins les siens.

"Il _t'apprécie_, Dean."

Dean haussa un sourcil.

"...Et alors? Moi aussi? ...Je suppose?"

Sam eut envie de se taper le front d'une main, mais cela aurait été contre-productif.

"Ecoute-moi, Dean : il _t'apprécie_. _T'apprécie_. En _italique_."

Dean le fixa quelques secondes.

"...Mon grand, tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas tapé la tête trop fort, lors de notre dernière chasse?"

_ARGH._

Sam avait voulu être subtil à propos de tout ça, mais ce n'était clairement pas la bonne méthode.

"Il t'Aime, ok? T'Aime. Avec un A majuscule!"

Dean l'observa, lennntement.

Puis, il sortit son téléphone, et composa un numéro sans le quitter des yeux.

"Bobby? C'est Dean. Je crois que Sam s'est fait un trauma crânien lors de notre dernière chasse. Il délire un peu..."

Sam faillit lui arracher son téléphone d'une main pour le taper avec.

xxx

Castiel, qui semblait de plus en plus humain, était parti faire des courses.

Il revint ce soir-là avec une _tarte_, aux pommes et à la chantilly, qu'il posa presque timidement en face de Dean.

Sam haussa un sourcil en direction de son frère.

Dean lui sourit, un brin coincé.

"Cela ne veut absolument rien dire."

Sam hocha la tête.

"Ouiii. Bien sûûûr."

Dean lui lança un regard noir.

Juste avant qu'il ne rejoigne le salon pour s'installer devant la télé avec Cas et la tarte, Sam lui lança "Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'en pense, Dean", mais il fut ignoré.

Haussant les épaules, Sam les rejoignit à son tour. Et s'arrêta net.

Dean était en train de partager sa tarte avec Cas.

...

Oh purée, Dean l'aimait en retour.

xxx

Après cela, les chasses furent un immense exercice de patience pour Sam.

Les deux hommes étaient juste insupportables : Dean était un _champion_ de déni, toutes catégories confondues, et Sam n'était pas sûr que Castiel comprenait le _quart_ des regards qu'il lançait à Dean.

Il avait bien tenté de lancer quelques pistes en direction de Castiel, mais aucune n'avait abouti.

Enfin.

Il avait montré à Castiel quelques films de romance, pour le mettre sur la voie, et il s'était fait _jeter_ par Dean.

Sans rire. Il avait menacé de ne plus lui parler pendant un mois, et même si cette menace semblait ridicule et Sam était certain que Dean serait incapable de la mettre en exécution jusqu'au bout, il ne voulait pas tenter.

En un mois, beaucoup de choses pouvaient changer, et même si Dean et Castiel étaient très, _très_ frustrants, Sam voulait absolument voir comment tout se dénouerait.

Hors de question de rater ça.

L'Apocalypse, c'était bien beau, mais la possibilité que son frère trouve le bonheur? Aucune chose ne pouvait rivaliser avec ça.

xxx

Au final, Dean et Castiel fonctionnaient de manière très simple, et il leur fallut juste une chasse où ils crurent tous deux perdre l'autre pour se réveiller.

Enfin.

"Enfin!" s'exclama donc Sam quand il les aperçut dans la cuisine en pleine nuit, après leur longue mission terrifiante, Castiel contre le comptoir de la cuisine, ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Dean, et Dean essayant de le manger avec ses lèvres comme si Cas était la plus délicieuse des tartes.

"Ne dis rien, Sam", rétorquèrent-ils en tandem, et Sam leur sourit béatement, le verre de lait qu'il était venu chercher à la main.

"C'est pas beau, l'amour?"

Sam dut éviter quelques couteaux de cuisine en sortant de la pièce, mais qu'à cela ne tienne.

Le bonheur n'avait pas de prix.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

**Note de fin : **Je crois que c'est mon texte favori, parmi ceux que j'ai écrit pour ce marathon. Hum. *heart*


End file.
